Mistletoe-socks
by J.D.Bell
Summary: Various OTP drabbles for the 2016 Mistletoe challenge. Enjoy some holiday cheer.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles for the 2016 Mistletoe Challenge!

HarryxGinny. A frazzled mother greeted by her quiet, adoring husband.

* * *

The laundry was unending. No. Seriously. Ginny wondered if some of the garden gnomes had gotten into the house and begun to toss clothes and linens at random into the hampers. She was balancing two overfull hampers with wandless magic and had another in her arms when James came sprinting down the hallway and crashed into both of the floating hampers scattering clothes everywhere.

"James Sirius Potter!" To herself, "Do I really sound like that? Merlin, I'm becoming my mother."

From seemingly nowhere a quiet chuckle followed by, "Oh, I don't know, I still think you're rather with it."

"And you! You have some nerve! I've been taking care of your urchins all day long and the first thing you do when yo-"

She was soundly pounced upon and kissed. And groped.

Ginny returned as good as she got but slowly pulled away, "If you think that will make up for my day, think again."

Harry grinned, "No, love," he pointed up, "just mistletoe. Had to do my duty."

"Why you! How do you explain your roving hands?" Harry scurried off yelling,

"James, come save me from mummy!"

Ginny rolled her eyes after them and then turned back to the hall. The laundry was folded in neat piles.

"Oh how I love that man. And especially those magic hands."


	2. Chapter 2

Remus x Lily. A new one for me. James hangs the mistletoe too soon methinks.

* * *

Of all the boys in Gryffindor, Remus intrigued her the most. He was quiet and shy. Truly humble. There was something _different_ about him as well. He was lingering by the fire one quiet night and, well, she was sorted into the house of the brave for a reason, right?

"I know your secret," Lily said as she approached him. The old frayed Christmas sweater he wore was hideous.

He remained silent, looking the petite witch in the eye- blue meeting green, "I can't believe more people haven't figured it out, but I swear I won't tell a soul. We're in the same boat, you and me. Outcasts. Shame, that."

"Why do you say that?"

She smiled, "Well, I'm no braggart like James, but I think we have a lot to offer. You're brilliant at Defence and I'm not too shabby with Potions and Charms yet we are overlooked and ignored most of the time."

"You'd want to be in the Slug Club?"

"God no. That's ghastly, "she paused, "An offer would have been nice though."

"I disagree. If he'd offered, I'd feel obliged to go."

That made her laugh, "Of course. That's true."

She went on, "Well, do the rest of the Marauders know?"

He smile a shy, rare smile, "You haven't figured out their secret then?"

Her brain was moving a mile a minute. She had no idea what he was referring to.

"I know you like a good puzzle so I shan't ruin it for you."

"How could they possibly be involved?" She moved to start pacing and found herself stuck to the spot.

"Uh, Remus?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Um. Erm. Perhaps you want to unseal them."

"What?"

"Look up."

He looked up and sighed, but he dove in without hesitation.

It was a short peck on the lips. Her first and they heard the mistletoe pop away. It was sweet and soft. Lily colored bright pink and stuttered, "I… I… I have homework."

His color matched hers, "Me too."

"I'll figure out what the rest of your group is up to."

"I know you will."

There was un awkward pause and she said, "OK, night."

"Night." He watched her climb the dorm stairs thinking about his first kiss. He chuckled to himself, "I bet James didn't mean for _that_ to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric x Cho: Apologies in advance for the tear jerker here.

* * *

The evening had been magical. She and Cedric had danced until their feet hurt and they'd sweat through their formal robes.

Her hair was a frizzed up mess and he had perspiration dripping from his forehead when they had finally escaped the great hall hand in hand and ran out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground and their breath was visible as they slowed in front of the black lake. Cedric turned to face her.

"Cho, I really had a wonderful time tonight."

She smiled at him, "Me too."

"What do you think of the last task?"

"It will probably be really challenging. I mean, think of what you've done up till now. You know I have full confidence in you that you can win it right?"

He squeezed her hand, "I know. I don't deserve you."

She reached for him and hugged him, "Nonsense. I don't deserve you and it isn't like I'm any different than the rest of everyone that thinks you'll win too."

He held her with his chin on her head, "No. It is different. The girl I l.. like thinks that I can win it and that means more to me than Dumbledore himself thinking I could win it. You're my best friend."

"Great lines."

He pulled back, "No, they aren't lines Cho, I mean it. That's what life is about. Supporting one another. Being a tireless fan."

"I suppose I am your loudest cheerleader."

"And the prettiest."

She blushed, "Cho.. Can I kiss you?"

"I.. I.."

"How about this?" He pulled out his wand and cast a spell above their heads. A beautiful sprig of mistletoe appeared. "This way if it isn't as amazing as I suspect it will be, we can blame the mistletoe and still be friends."

She nodded assent and he kissed her. Cool lips meeting cool lips. Innocence and blooming love.

They pulled back and their cold breaths mingled in the air. She broke the silence, "I doubt we could be friends after that."

"Me either."

"What are we exactly?"

"I remember reading my dad's love letters to mum and he said, 'we are a promise.'"

"A promise?"

"There isn't anyone else for me Cho. I've known it for a long time. I can feel it in my bones. This is it- you are the only girl I will ever be with. We are too young for anything else, but will you be my promise?"

"Yes, Cedric."

They kissed again briefly and this time they held one another until the cold began to nip at them. At the base of the stairs they parted again with a small kiss and Cho made the climb up to the tower paying little attention to the riddle to enter the common room and practically floating to her bed. She was certain as her eyes began to get heavier that she loved him. In the very depths of her soul she could almost feel the pull of him. They would have a grand romance. One that everyone would remember.


End file.
